The Alternate End
by Kevin Fitzpatrick
Summary: Taking place after the second last episode, Jack has taken over as Jacob and must find a way to stop the smoke monster once and for all. This is an alternate ending in place of the series finale episode. Any feedback is greatly appreciated!


LOST

"The Alternate End"

[Desmond lies in the well, passed out. Suddenly a small rock hits him on the head and he awakens, with a start]

Desmond: Who's up there!

[A rope is tossed into the well. Desmond briefly hesitates before deciding to climb up the rope. Upon reaching the top, he looks to see who it is, who has rescued him. It's Charles Widmore]

Charles Widmore: Hello Desmond

Desmond: Charles?

Charles Widmore: I'm sorry about what's happened to you but I promise it will all be over soon

Desmond: Of course. I understand

Charles Widmore: It's amazing that no one else has noticed the change in you Hume. It must've been quite jarring for you. But it's all over now

Desmond: So I can go back? To my w-

Charles Widmore: I have some unfinished business to attend to with Benjamin Linus. It will be my last. You see Hume, we all have our parts to play. When I was banished, my part became clear: If I can't have the island, no one can. The man pretending to be John Locke will destroy the island & since I can't have the island, no one can.

Desmond: What does this have to do with me?

Charles Widmore: Your part was to stop him. The sonic fences that keep him out are the only way. You can within stand massive doses of electromagnetism. You were Jacob's contingency plan, should anything happen to him

Desmond: Why are you telling me all of this?

Charles Widmore: So you can spend your last moments thinking about all that you could've been

Desmond: Wha-

[Charles Widmore reveals a gun and shoots Desmond several times. Desmond collapses to the ground. Charles turns to Zoe]

Charles: Dispose of him. Then keep a watch out for that… thing. I'm going to find Linus

[Close up on Desmond who is now lying still, eyes wide open, and unquestionably dead]

[LOST]

[Kate approaches Jack who is staring out at the ocean]

Kate: How's it feel?

Jack: What's that?

Kate: To know everything about the island.

Jack: Well, it's not as exciting, that's for sure

[They both smile]

Kate: Can I ask you something?

Jack: Of course

Kate: How do we stop him?

Jack: I don't know Kate

Kate: But you-

Jack: I just drank a cup of water. Nothing's changed. I'm still as lost as the first day we crashed here

Kate: I guess some things never change

[They both laugh as Sawyer and Hurley emerge from the trees.]

Sawyer: So where are we headed doc?

Jack: First, we have to get Desmond. Then… I have a plan to stop him

Hurley: Well, Locke put him in that well right? So what if he's waiting for us?

Jack: It's a risk we'll have to take. We need him

[The sideways world]

[Kate and Desmond are driving]

Kate: Will you at least tell me where we're going?

Desmond: You were on flight 815 weren't you?

Kate: Yes, why?

Desmond: I know this sounds crazy, but I know everyone who was on that flight

[Kate looks at him as if he's crazy]

Kate: So you're a stalker?

Desmond: (laughs) No. No, I'm not. My name is Desmond Hume. I was on that flight too… sort of. It's hard to explain. It'll be much easier just to show you

Kate: Show me what?

Desmond: Your constant

[The island]

[Jack, Kate, Sawyer and Hurley approach the well. Locke steps out from the other side. Kate and Sawyer reach for guns but Ben Linus pops up behind them with a gun]

Ben: Nice try

Sawyer: I thought you were on our side

Ben: Things change. Now drop your weapons

[Kate and Sawyer drop their guns]

Locke: Good Ben. Now, kill them

Jack: You can't. It's against the rules

Locke: I can't kill you, but Ben can

Jack: I have a better idea. You want off the island so badly? I'll take you safely to the plane and let you leave. In exchange, you let all of us live

Locke: Now why would I do that?

Jack: Because if I'm on that flight with you, I can't stop it. You kill my friends, I'll make sure that plane never gets off the ground

Sawyer: and how exactly are you planning to fly without a pilot?

Locke: Jack's going to fly the plane.

Sawyer: And how's he going to do that?

Locke: The first night you came here. I was watching, waiting for the perfect moment to… make my presence known. I happened to overhear Jack flirting with Kate. He told her about some flying lessons he took

Kate: So you've been watching us since we first crashed?

Locke: Jacob's been watching you your whole lives, even tampering with them and you're mad that I listened in to your private conversation?

Jack: Fine. I'll fly your plane. Any ideas for how we get over to it?

Locke: We'll take the outrigger

[Close up on an eye opening. Camera pulls back to reveal a disoriented Richard Alpert. He hears a noise to his left. He darts his head to the left. There is a rustling sound in the bushes that grows louder until Vincent comes rushing out of the jungle. He runs past Richard and back into the jungle. Richard pulls himself up and begins to run through the jungle. He runs until he bursts out onto a beach. He looks out and sees a body on the sand. He rushes toward it and turns it over to reveal the body of Desmond Hume. Suddenly a gun cocks behind him. Claire appears behind him holding him at gun point]

Claire: Why?

Richard: Claire? What happened here?

Claire: You happened

Richard: What? Claire, I had nothing to do with this

Claire: Don't lie to me.

Richard: I'm not, I-

Claire: 16 days. I was on this island 16 days when your people kidnapped me and- (she chokes up) you hung Charlie by his neck to die

Richard: I had nothing to do with tha-

Claire: I'm sick of it. I'm sick of everyone dying. Charlie died, everyone left me, then the one person who stayed with me, killed my friends and now… Desmond

Richard: Wait, what? They're dead?

Claire: He blew up the sub they were on

Richard: …Claire, I'm so sorry

[Claire lowers her gun as she breaks down in tears. Richard approaches and hugs her]

Richard: I'm so sorry Claire. But we can stop this. This island… This place… it lost it's meaning long ago. Since then. It's been a place for corruption, pain and death. We can fix it. We can make sure that all of these people, didn't die in vain

Claire: How?

Richard: We keep Locke on the island, until we can find a way to kill him.

[A sudden rustling in the bushes. They turn their heads quickly as Miles emerges from the trees. He looks shocked to see Alpert]

Miles: What the hell happened to you?

[Sideways World]

[Locke is asleep on the table, while Jack performs surgery on him]

[After surgery, Jack is walking through the hospital when he is approached by Desmond]

Desmond: Excuse me, Dr. Shepard?

Jack:… Desmond right? What brings you here again?

Desmond: You, actually. Do you have a minute?

Jack: Sure. What's going on?

Desmond: This is going to sound crazy, but there's someone I'd like you to meet. She was on our flight from Sydney

Jack: Excuse me?

Desmond: I know this is all very-

Jack: No, I've just noticed a lot of coincidences with people on that flight. My sister that I didn't know about, the man I just operated on…

Desmond: Well, this is different

[He brings Jack into the cafeteria. Kate is sitting at a table in the dress]

Desmond: Here we are. Jack this is Kate, Kate this is Jack.

Jack: Nice to meet you

Kate: You too

Desmond: Well I'll leave you to it

[Desmond walks outside where Juliet is sitting]

Desmond: Excuse me?

Juliet: Yes?

Desmond: Hi, My name is Desmond Hume. I have a friend here in the hospital recuperating. How would I go about getting him released into my custody?

[Back in The Cafeteria]

Jack: Well, this is awkward

Kate: Yeah, I know

Jack: I'm really sorry, he just blindsided me upstairs. Said we were on the same flight and brought me here, I don't even know what he wants

Kate: Maybe he's trying to set us up

[They both laugh]

Kate: Can I ask you a personal question?

Jack: Sure

Kate: What's with the tattoo's? I've never seen a doctor with so many of them

Jack: I won't bore you with the story of how I got them but, I chose the number 5 because of this thing that happened during my residency… I almost killed my patient

Kate: How?

Jack: Well, I ripped her dural sack and-

[They suddenly get flashes of their first night on the island when Jack told her the story. Jack resists them but Kate doesn't.]

Jack: I'm sorry, I have to go

[Kate sits in shock of what she's just seen/felt]

[Jack is back in the recovery unit. He walks by Locke's room and notices his bed is empty. He enters the room to see a nurse making the bed]

Jack: Where's John?

Nurse: Mr. Locke checked out a while ago. He's under private care

Jack: No, that's not possible

[Jack storms out of the room and runs into Juliet]

Juliet: Jack, what's wrong?

Jack: My patient just checked out less then an hour after I finished surgery

Juliet: Jack, calm down. I'm sure…

Jack: I'm not going to calm down

Juliet: You're going to have to. That concert is tonight and David's been looking forward to it for a long time.

Jack: Juliet, he could die. He probably will…

Juliet: Let it go

Jack: I can't

[Jack walks away]

[Island World]

[Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Hurley, Ben and Locke arrive at the outrigger]

Jack: So what about the island?

Locke: What about it?

Jack: I have a hard time believing that you're willing to just leave it.

Locke: This island won't be here much longer Jack

Jack: and why do you say that?

Locke: Because of him

[Locke looks at Ben. The rest of them also look to Ben]

Ben: I beg your pardon, John?

Locke: Nothing personal Ben, you're just another selfish person in a long line of selfish people who have been given power on this island. It's why you killed John Locke isn't it? All Jacob had to do was find someone… someone different. Instead he left the island to the person who most reminded him of himself

Jack: And who should he have chosen?

Locke: It doesn't matter Jack because none of you are worthy, you're all just like Jacob. Now can we get a move on?

[They all get in the outrigger with a reluctant Ben in the back and head out to sea. Close ups of each of them as they paddle out to sea. We end with a close up of Kate as she notices something in the water]

Kate: Wait! Stop for a second!

Sawyer: What is it? I don't see anything other than submarine parts

[Kate reaches out into the ocean for a backpack and after struggling for a bit, she gets a hold of it and pulls it in]

Sawyer: You wanted us to stop for a bag?

[Kate opens it and goes through it. She pulls out a picture. A close up of the picture reveals it's Sun holding Ji Yeon]

Kate: (tearing up) It's Sun and her daughter. I don't know why we're doing this but I want you to know, I'm going to kill you. I'm going to find a way

[Locke starts laughing hysterically]

Kate: What's so funny?

Locke: For a minute, I thought you were going to say 'a loophole'. Nevermind, it was an inside joke

Sawyer: I didn't know you had friends, Hannibal

[Kate notices something else in the back pack and reaches in. She pulls out Charlie's Driveshaft Ring *Sun discovered the ring in Aaron's crib in episode 516/517 "The Incident"]

[Sideways]

[Miles approaches Sawyer's desk in the police station]

Miles: So, remember that concert I told you about?

Sawyer: Unfortunately

Miles: Guess who my date's going to be

Sawyer: I hope not Charlotte

Miles: You

Sawyer: Me?

Miles: That's right. It'll be good for you

Sawyer: Don't think so Ennis

Miles: Well, that's too bad because you owe me one and I'm calling in the favor

Sawyer: I owe you for what?

Miles: For this

[Miles hands Sawyer a folder. Sawyer opens it. It features pictures of Anthony Cooper]

Miles: That's Anthony Cooper, a.k.a. Tom Sawyer. A former con-man slash drifter who tried to turn over a new leaf when he met the son he never knew he had. A man by the name of John Locke. Four years ago they were in a small plane crash. Locke was confined to a wheelchair and Cooper is now a vegetable. He can't speak, feed himself or dress himself. It's a fate worse than death if you ask me. Karma… James?

[Sawyer tries to hold back tears. He jumps up from his desk and hugs Miles]

Sawyer: Thank you

Miles: Hey, hey. At least buy me dinner first

[Island]

[The outrigger pulls up on the shore of Hydra Island. They get out of the ship when suddenly a ruckus is heard. Locke looks up to see Richard and Miles. Miles flips a switch and the electric fences turn on]

Richard: End of the road, John. We're not letting you through

Locke: You don't have a choice.

[Locke hits Jack in the head. He grabs him by the collar. Sawyer rushes Locke, but Locke knocks him to the ground. He proceeds toward the fences with Jack]

Kate: Jack!

[Locke throws Jack in between two of fences. Nothing happens. Locke smiles, turns into the smoke monster and goes through the fences. He makes a beeline for Miles grabbing him, tossing him like a ragdoll and killing him. He turns back into Locke]

Locke: You should've seen that coming Richard. I can't kill Jack. So by throwing him between the fences, I rendered them useless… just like that dynamite you tried to blow yourself up with

[Locke approaches Richard with a knife in hand. Ben runs to Jack]

Ben: Quick, hit me

Jack: What?

Ben: We have to distract him or he'll kill Richard, now hit me.

[Jack begins to beat on Ben. Locke stops, changes direction and shoves Jack down to the ground]

Locke: Leave my insurance policy alone, Jack

[He picks Jack up aggressively]

Locke: Now I believe we have a plane to catch

[Sideways World]

[Daniel Widmore approaches the concert venue. He gets up to the main entrance where he sees a sign posted that reads 'Last minute venue change. The concert will now take place at LA X terminal 23'. Faraday looks puzzled and takes off when he spots someone]

Daniel: Excuse me? Do you know anything about the venue change?

[The person turns around and we see that it's Hurley]

Hurley: Uh, Yeah actually. I'm the one who organized it

Daniel: and why would you want to have a rock concert in the middle of an airport?

Hurley: Have you actually been there? It's beautiful. Perfect for a concert… and more room

Daniel: Really? More room then an outdoor performance?

Hurley: Uh… Yeah

Daniel: Look, Mr…

Hurley: Hugo Reyes

Daniel: Mr. Reyes, just forget the whole thing. This venue is fine

Hurley: Well, I've already sent people there

Daniel: What?

Hurley: Yeah, this girl. She works in the museum. Red hair, blue eyes

[Daniel realizes who he is talking about]

Daniel: She- She's going to be there?

Hurley: Yeah. You're welcome to hitch a ride with us if you want

[Daniel looks in Hurley's car where he sees Sayid, Charlie and Libby]

[Island]

[Kate looks around inside Ben's old office. When she comes across exactly what she's been looking for]

Kate: Claire!

Claire: Kate? You're alive?

[They embrace]

Claire: John said a bunch of you were dead

Kate: When he blew up the submarine, Sun, Jin and Sayid went down with it

Claire: [crying] No!

Kate: I know. Now listen carefully Claire. I don't know what it is yet, but Jack has a plan. All I know is you need to keep your distance. Too many people have died and I won't let him take you too. You have a son to raise

Claire: But I can't Kate. Look at me. Look at what that thing has done to me

Kate: Yes you can Claire. I believe in you. And I know someone else who does as well

[Kate reaches into her pocket, pulls out the driveshaft ring and hands it to Claire. Claire bursts into tears]

Kate: You never knew the full story Claire, but when Charlie swam down there, he knew he was going to die. He did it because in Desmond's vision, his sacrifice led to you being rescued. Now stay hidden and I promise you, once Locke is dead, we'll get you home to Aaron

[They embrace again and Claire flees into the jungle]

[Locke approaches Jack who is staring out at the ocean]

Locke: I apologize for being rough on you back there but it had to be done

Jack: You know for someone who's so quick to call others selfish…

Locke: Well that's because I am. And that's why I wouldn't be a good protector either

Jack: That and wanting to destroy the island...

[Locke smiles]

Locke: You ready to leave the island for good?

Jack: There's one condition

Locke: Which is?

Jack: Only you and I are getting on the plane

[Locke looks intrigued]

Locke: And why would I agree to that?

Jack: Cause I'm the only pilot you've got. And I'm not taking the others with me

Locke: Fair enough Jack.

Jack: I just need a few minutes and then, we'll leave

[Richard is tied up nearby]

Richard: Jack, you can't! Do you have any idea what happens if he gets loose? Everything seizes to be. Only the island will be left because-

[Locke hits Richard in the face]

Locke: One more outburst, and I will kill you Richard. Once Jacob died, his 'rules' went with him. You're not immortal anymore Richard. One more word out of you, and I'll prove it

[Richard stares up at Locke with fear in his eyes]

[Jack steps through the jungle and comes upon Ben sitting up against a tree, near a stream. Ben is nursing his wounds]

Jack: You okay?

Ben: I'm used to it

Jack: Look, I don't have long, so I need you to listen carefully. Before Jacob died, he told me why the hydrogen bomb didn't change things. We created an entirely new universe where the plane never crashed. A real universe that shouldn't exist. This was all part of Jacob's plan because he knew that one day… that thing would finally kill him. This was his way of getting rid of him for good

Ben: Why are you telling me this, Jack?

Jack: He gave me a bearing to fly: 316. I'm going to take him there, so when he gets loose, this world that isn't supposed to exist, will end. And everything in our world will be back to the way it should be.

Ben: and what do you need me for?

Jack: You've been on this island for a long time now. I need you to take my place… as the new Jacob

Ben: What about Richard… or Hugo?

Jack: I can't find Hurley. And I trust you to do right thing Ben. When I first met you, I didn't trust you at all. I really hope I was wrong about you

Ben: All right, I'll do it. I'll protect the island. It's all I've ever wanted to do Jack

[Jack scoops up some water in a bottle, repeats Jacob's chant and passes it to Ben, who eagerly drinks it]

Jack: Now you're like me

[Sideways]

[At the airport, the terminal is crowded full of people, all of whom have been on the island at some point]

[Claire is carrying Aaron when Charlie notices her. He approaches them]

Charlie: Hi

Claire: Hi

Charlie: I'm Charlie

Claire: Claire. And this is… I haven't chosen a name for him yet

[Charlie smiles at Aaron]

Charlie: Well his head looks a bit like a turnip, so until you choose a name, we'll just have to call him 'turnip-head'

[Claire has flashes of Charlie on the island. She remembers the ring and reaches for his hand. She sees it]

Claire: [Almost Crying] Charlie

Charlie: You okay Claire?

[She leans in and kisses him and Charlie begins to have flashes of the island]

Charlie: Claire!

[Both in tears they kiss again]

[Charlotte is watching them from a few feet behind]

Charlotte: What was that all about?

[Daniel, is standing next to her]

Daniel: I guess they haven't seen each other for a long time

Charlotte: Well, this day can't get any weirder… wait, aren't you with the band?

Daniel: Yes, yes I am. I'm Daniel Widmore

Charlotte: Charlotte

Daniel: It's nice to meet you Charlotte

[They go to shake hands and Daniel's journal slips out of his hand. Charlotte bends down to pick it up for him. As soon as she touches it, she's bombarded with images of herself and Faraday on the island. She falls to her knees]

Daniel: Charlotte, are you okay?

[Daniel bends down next to her and looks at her. He suddenly gets a flash of her with a nose bleed. They stare into each others eyes as memories of the island come back to them, including their deaths]

Charlotte: Daniel!

Daniel: Charlotte!... I- I tried to change it… so that you never came back

Charlotte: It's alright. We're here now.

[They embrace among a crowd full of island dwellers who are starting to remember each other. Outside the crowd, Hurley and Desmond watch happily. They have Penny and Libby with them. Juliet approaches.]

Juliet: I'm sorry, I'm looking for the concert… for the museum

Hurley: Yeah, this is it

Juliet: I don't get it, how…

Hurley: Come with me. I have something you need to see

[Hurley walks through the crowd until he comes upon Sawyer and Miles sitting.]

Hurley: Juliet I'd like you to meet-

Juliet: How do you know my name?

Hurley: Just go with it. You'll thank me later

[Sawyer extends his head]

Sawyer: Detective Ford… James

Juliet: Nice to meet you James, I'm Juliet

[Juliet extends her hand and as their hands meet, they are bombarded with memories starting with Sawyer holding on to Juliet's hand as she is falling into the swan pit (from the season 5 finale)]

Juliet: James!

[They kiss]

[Miles sees them and looks around at all the other couples around him, including Charlie & Claire, Daniel & Charlotte, Jin & Sun, Desmond & Penny and finally Hurley & Libby]

Miles: Even the fat guy's getting some and I'm sitting across from my dad…

[Island]

[Jack emerges from the jungle to find Locke standing by the plane]

Locke: Ready?

Jack: Yes. I am

Locke: Good. Let's get moving

[Jack and Locke get onto the plane while Richard watches in horror but cannot speak because he's been gagged. He tries to say something to Jack but we can't understand what it is]

[Sideways]

Jack is rushing through the airport when he comes upon the crowd. They are all smiling at him. He locks eyes with Desmond

Jack: You! What did you do with John Locke?

Desmond: He's safe

[Desmond reaches to put his hand on Jack's shoulder. Jack shoves it away violently]

Hurley: Whoa, dude; He's just trying to calm you down

Jack: You stole a human being from a hospital; After major surgery. He'll die without the anti-biotics. Do you have any idea-

Kate: Jack. Stop this. Stop fighting it. I know you felt it too

Jack: You're all crazy

Kate: Jack! We have to go back

[Jack takes off in the opposite direction. He eventually gets outside where a familiar voice shocks him out of his daze]

Christian: Hey Kiddo

[Jack darts his head sideways, to see his father standing there]

Jack: What- You're dead. You died. I saw your body

Christian: Yes I am dead Jack. But I'm also here

Jack: How is that possible?

Christian: You felt it. When Desmond introduced you and Kate. You felt it whenever you met anyone else that's in that terminal now. It was like déjà vu. You knew them from somewhere. From another life. Desmond has been introducing all of you to your island lives for a very important reason: To fix it. Something went wrong and now all of you together can fix it… And I thought fixing things was your obsession

[Jack begins to laugh]

Christian: I know you felt it and that's why you're resisting, because you have to give him up

Jack: David

Christian: He can't go with you Jack and even if he could… he wouldn't survive

Jack: How can I just… go through with this and let David die with everyone else who's going to be here with that thing

Christian: Jack, you know that the island is the constant. A single point that exists in every reality, A place where you can go anywhere and find anything… literally. Like a shape-shifter that turns into smoke or a magic box that can bring people to an island. All these things that seem crazy, exist on other plains where the things we take for granted, seem just as crazy. Do you really think that David only exists here? Because he doesn't.

Jack: It's all just so-

Christian: overwhelming

Jack: Yeah.

[They laugh]

Christian: Maybe I can find myself a universe where the Soxs can actually win a world series

Jack: It happened, dad. In the other world. The one they're coming from

Christian: [smiling] I gave up on them a long time ago Jack. Now it's your turn. I'm asking you to do the one thing you've never been good at Jack: Let go

[Jack stares out into the distance]

[Island]

Locke: All ready to go Jack?

Jack: Almost. It's been awhile. Just getting a feel for the controls… and the size. I've never piloted a plane this big before

[Locke sits down and smiles at Jack. His fingers are on the butt of his gun]

Jack: So are you going to put the gun away?

Locke: No. I have something I'd like to show you before we take off

[Locke gestures for Jack to get up and he walks him out into the plane]

Jack: What are you doing?

Locke: Jack, since we've met, you've abandoned me, kept me off the submarine and then sworn to kill me. Did you really think I would fall for the whole "just you and me" bit? Did you think I had no idea that this was a trap?

Jack: So why would you get on?

Locke: Open the bathroom doors

[Jack steps forward and opens the first door. He sees Kate and Sawyer tied up]

Jack: You-

Locke: Not yet Jack. You haven't looked behind door number two

[Jack reluctantly opens the second stall to see Hurley tied up]

Locke: Now you know why you couldn't find him, Jack

[sideways]

[The passengers pile on to the plane in a montage. They all sit down . Close ups on each group as they settle in. The seats are in threes. While not all passengers are visible. These ones are, seated as follows:]

Sawyer, Juliet, Ana Lucia

Shannon, Boone, (empty seat where Locke was on the original flight)

Kate, The Marshall (Edward Mars)

Rousseau, Ben, Alex

Desmond, Charles Widmore, Eloise Hawking

Daniel Widmore, Charlotte Staples-Lewis, Miles

Charlie, Claire, Karl

Jin, Sun, Sayid

Hurley, Libby, Dr. Chang

Rose, Bernard, Roger Linus

Ilana, Mikhael, Tom

Keamy, Omar, Naomi

Cindy, Emma, Zack,

Dogen, Lennon, Horace

Frogurt, Phil, Artz,

Radzinsky, Kelvin, Eko

[At the last minute, Jack enters the plane. The Oceanic survivors smile and get up to greet him. He shakes hands and hugs several of them including Boone and Sawyer. He makes his way back to Kate and sits next to her]

Kate: You came back… You remember

Jack: I remember four years of suffering and misery and pain… and I remember the one person who made it all worth it

[They embrace and kiss]

[Island]

[Kate is in the bathroom with tears pouring down her cheek. Jack is staring at her in horror]

Jack: You-

Locke: I did what I had to Jack. Do you have any idea how long I've been stuck on this island? I couldn't just let you stand in the way… I'm giving you a choice Jack, something Jacob never did. Now let's get off this damn island… for good

[Outside the plane. Ben emerges from the jungle and goes over to Richard. He unties him]

Richard: Ben! Ben, you have to stop them. We can't let him leave the island

Ben: Jack has a plan. I don't like it but-

Richard: What plan?

Ben: Do you remember the bomb? 1977? They created an alternate universe. Jack's taking him there… then turning him loose

Richard: But… Hugo, James and Kate are onboard

Ben: What!

Richard: He doesn't know…

[Sideways]

[We see Ethan Rom running through the airport. He makes it up to the gate]

Ethan: (panting) Ajira… 316… I need to be on that flight

Agent: What's your name?

Ethan: Ethan Rom… R-O-M

Agent: One moment please.

[She picks up the phone and calls]

Agent: Captain Lapidus? We have one more. His name is Ethan Rom…Oh I see. Thank you.

Ethan: Well?

Agent: I apologize Mr. Rom but it seems you're not on the manifest

[On the plane. Close ups of all the couples as the plane goes down the runway and lifts off into the air]

Eloise: So Desmond, are you ready?

Desmond: Ready for what?

Eloise: To go home

Desmond: How did you-

Eloise: Charles told me once he remembered.

Charles Widmore: I was a horrible man Desmond and I'm so sorry. For everything I did to you. I let my own selfishness get in the way of what the island wanted. I only hope that we are successful in sending you back to your world

Desmond: Thank you Charles. And I forgive you.

Eloise: Electromagnetism is a powerful thing. It can send you to your past, your future or even allow you to travel between two universes

Charles Widmore: Why do you think I was so obsessed with finding the island again?

[Island]

[On the plane. Kate and Sawyer are in the bathroom. Sawyer lifts his feet and kicks the mirror, shattering it. He grabs a shard of glass and begins to cut through the ropes. He does and then begins to cut through Kate's ropes

Sawyer: Listen carefully freckles cause I ain't sayin' this any louder: I'm going to create a diversion and you need to grab Hugo and get off the plane

Kate: What about you and Jack?

[Sawyer says nothing]

Kate: No. James, you can't

Sawyer: There's no other way. The doc can't do it all on his own.

Kate: There has to be another way

[The bathroom door slowly creeks open. Kate pops her head out to see that the cabin door is closed. She steps out followed by Sawyer. She makes her way to Hurley.]

[In the cockpit, Jack and Locke sit side by side. The plane slowly begins to move down the runway. Suddenly Sawyer's voice can be heard]

Sawyer: Locke! It's over, now get out here!

[Sawyer kicks the door in and Sawyer and Locke begin to fight. Kate is helping Hurley out of the bathroom]

Sawyer: Keep flying that bearing Doc! It's the only chance we've got!

[Sawyer is getting the best of Locke, When suddenly Locke looks up at him and smiles. He turns into the smoke monster and pushes Sawyer full force into the back of the plane. Kate and Hurley duck. They make a dash for the cockpit as the plane comes off the ground. They make it but Hurley turns around and sees Locke standing above Sawyer's limp body. Once Kate is in the cockpit. Hurley pulls the door shut from the other side

Kate: Hurley! What are you doing?

Hurley: Buying you guys time. Do it Jack. We have to

[Locke smiles at Hurley. We switch to inside the cockpit. Kate climbs into the seat next to Jack with tears in her eyes. Suddenly a hard bang is heard against the door as the smoke monster has rammed into Hurley who is blocking it from the other side]

Kate: Jack, Before he kills us, I need you to know how much I love you

Jack: I love you too Kate. I always have and I always will

[They embrace and kiss. The moment is interrupted by the smoke monster who pulls the door open. Kate gets up and gets in his way. He attacks her. Close up on Jack. Tears are rolling down his eyes as Kate screams in the background. He levels out the plane, puts auto-pilot on and stands up to confront the smoke monster]

[A montage as both planes sore through the air. Suddenly a bright white light envelops both worlds (similar to the time flashes and hatch explosion)]

[The Smoke Monster turns back into Locke. Jack and Locke stare each other down]

Jack: It's over. You've lost

Locke: Your friends were lucky. I killed them so quickly, they didn't feel a thing. But with you. I'm going to take my time. I'm going to make it hurt

[They run at each other. They both get in a few shots before Locke reaches for his knife and stabs Jack in the side. Jack screams in pain]

Locke: Any last words?

Jack: Live together, Die alone

[Locke plunges the knife into Jack. He hangs over the body catching his breath before he busts out of the plane]

[Screen fades to black]

[In our world; Richard, Ben and Claire are standing around and they are suddenly enveloped by the white light. The light fades and only Richard is still there]

[We see the wreckage of the Ajira plane scattered all over the beach in a similar fashion to flight 815. Only there are many more dead bodies. Ben awakens and gets up. He rushes over to Zack and Emma who have also survived. The camera pans to Claire who is on her knees. She opens her hand and sees that she still has Charlie's driveshaft ring. She looks over to her right and sees a 3 year old boy with blonde hair]

Claire: Aaron?

[Aaron looks over at her. She runs and embraces him. Meanwhile, Ben pulls Rose out of the wreckage and gives her CPR. She starts coughing as Bernard runs out of the jungle and over to her. They kiss as Ben smiles. Eloise joins Ben. Suddenly they hear a noise behind them. They turn around to see Desmond hiding in the bushes. Only his head is visible]

Desmond: (whispering) Ben!

Ben: Desmond? What's wrong?

Desmond: …Could you find me some clothes, brother?

[Close up on an eye opening. The camera pulls back to reveal Walt, Lying on the beach. He sits up, staring in wonder at the island. We see glimpses of him getting on the plane in the sideways world until several barks, disrupt them. He turns and sees Vincent, who comes barreling out of the jungle. Vincent runs to him and they hug]

[The camera pans over the many bodies that lie on the sand. Boone, Shannon, Sayid, Ana Lucia, Michael, Libby, Hurley, Jin, Sun, Charlie, Juliet, Sawyer, Kate, and finally John Locke. Suddenly, John's eyes flicker open. He begins to wiggle his toes and move his foot. He slowly pulls himself up and bursts into tears of joy]

[It is night now. Richard treks through the jungle until he comes upon the survivors standing in a circle. They all smile at him]

Ben: Glad you could make it Richard

Richard: What happened?

Ben: Well as far as we can tell, Anyone who was alive in our world survived and was brought back here, as we are now in this world but with the memories of our alternate selves. Memories we can use to guide us from now on

Richard: But I saw Desmond's body

Desmond: Charles Widmore sent me to the other universe, and brought the me from that universe over here

Richard: Well I guess Dead is dead after all

John: Not always Richard

Richard: John! Is that really you?

John: Yes, it's me Richard. I heard someone was impersonating me

Ben: Well, now that you're here Richard, we can get down to business

Richard: What business! And what happened to the alternate universe, that you created?

Eloise: It got loose in that world and it… simply ceased to be

Richard: Eloise?

[Ben walks over to a stream. He fills the cup with water and begins to chant. He hands it to Locke who looks at everyone around him. He then drinks the water.

Ben: Now you're like me, John

[John smiles and takes in his surroundings]

John: Well, I guess the first order of business is getting you folks home

Ben: I already radioed for a helicopter, John. It'll be here in the morning. My first and last act as the leader

John: I appreciate that Ben

[The next morning Claire and Aaron are asleep]

John: Claire?

Claire: John, what is it?

John: It's time to go

[Cut to a helicopter touching down in the jungle. Everyone is standing around as John, Claire and Aaron enter from the behind the trees

Desmond: This is it Claire. This is the vision I saw. This is what Charlie gave his life for

[Claire looks down at her hand. She is wearing the driveshaft ring]

Desmond: Come on, let's get you on that helicopter

[Desmond, Claire, Aaron, Zack and Emma get on the helicopter]

Richard: I'm going with them

John: What?

Richard: You don't need me here anymore. You have Ben now. I've been on this island for a long time. I think I'm ready to see the rest of the world

John: Good Luck Richard

Richard: You too John. But I know you won't need it. You're special John. You're exactly what the island has always needed: Someone who has faith in it, someone who would die for it. Good Bye, my friend

[They shake hands and Richard gets on the helicopter]

John: What about you Walt?

Walt: I think I'll stick around Mr. Locke. I never wanted to leave to begin with.

[He looks over at the trees and sees Michael's ghost watching him. Michael smiles]

John: Well I guess it's never too early to start grooming the next Jacob

[The helicopter takes off. Locke, Ben, Walt, Eloise, Rose and Bernard wave as the helicopter takes off and leaves the island. Vincent is standing next to them.]

[Suddenly Vincent goes barreling off into the jungle. Locke follows behind him until he finds Vincent standing at the edge of the bamboo field. Just as Locke catches up to him he takes off again running past a body. Locke moves in to investigate. We see the body is Jack's. He is pale, with cuts on his face. His eyes are open. Locke walks up to Jack's body and kneels next to it. John begins to tear up].

John: Thank you Jack… For believing me

[John reaches over and closes Jack's eyes]

[LOST]


End file.
